What is Love Exactly?
by SonamyGirll12
Summary: Amy, being the love-obsessed girl she is, becomes determined to make the cutest guy in school hers. Everything goes great, until she starts to find out that sometimes love triangles aren't only in stories.
1. Love Struck?

Hi, I'm back in a way. I just made this story a long time ago, and since I'm really bored right now I decided to show you guys it. It's not finished (of course), but try to enjoy…

What is Love?

"Oh my gosh! Blaze! Blaze! Blaze!" Amy scrambled over to her friends, who was getting her books from her locker, with such enthusiasm that Blaze was about to run away

"Amy! Amy! Amy! Calm down!" Blaze imitated the pink hedgehog's excitement before closing her locker

Amy gave Blaze a face before brushing away quills that had flown in her face. She shook her head, and the excitement that she had a second ago came across her face once again

"He talked to me" Amy said slowly "Ekk!" she clapped her hands

"Who talked to you?" said Blaze. Trying to look confused even though she already knew the answer

"You know who I'm talking about!" Amy looked around acting as if she didn't want anyone to hear, even though she did. "Dexter? Hello?! Do you suddenly have short term memory or what?"

"Oh. I should have known. You look pinker than usual"

Amy opened her locker and sighed

"Must you always make fun of romantic things?"

"I'm sorry, Amy. It's just that I don't believe in the kissy-kissy, gooy-gooy junk" Amy gave Blaze a stern look "Okay! It's not junk but still…"

Before Amy could say something, the bell rang to warn everyone that they had two minutes to get to their classrooms.

"See you later, Amy. Don't want to be tardy" said Blaze as she locked the lock on her locker

"Okay, but he talked to me for like two minutes!" Amy squealed, almost dropping her science book

The girls waved goodbye before running off to class. Amy stopped running as she got closer to her classroom so she wouldn't get in trouble and walked in to see her classmates talking about what they did over the weekend. Without the teacher, the class went chaotic with girls talking and boys throwing paper airplanes across the room trying to see whose plane goes the farthest. Amy rolled her eyes before sliding in her seat in the back. The first day of school she picked that seat to keep away from the teacher but to her disappointment, the most immature boys were sitting next to her.

Amy sighed. _At least Dexter isn't immature… _Dexter was a hedgehog that Amy has had a crush on for about a year now. She loved the way his golden quills looked in the breeze, and his blue eyes shined in the sunlight. He was clearly the cutest guy in school, and every girl agreed.

Amy's daydreaming was interrupted to the loud noise of a ruler banging a desk. She looked up to see their teacher, Ms. Francis, banging the ruler to get the class' attention.

"Class! Please! This is school, not a rave" she pleaded

The students quieted down and she cleared her throat.

"Now, when we last left off we were study The Pythagorean Theorem" Ms. Francis turned around to write something on the chalk board

_What's the point of this stuff? It's not like I'm going to need it?_

"Please pay attention, class. You are going to need to know this in the future"

Amy sighed but slightly laughed at the coincidental comment from her teacher

"Three more classes till lunch…" she said out loud

* * *

Amy gave the lunch lady 2. 50 to pay for her lunch before sitting at a table where Blaze was waiting for her

"I can't believe this! We are going to have a test in two days" Amy whined as she poked her lunch, wondering what it was

Blaze noticed this and laughed

"Is that macaroni and cheese?"

"I thought it was mashed potatoes…"

"And the nurses are wondering why so many kids are getting food poisoning now a days" Blaze laughed suddenly glad that she packed her own lunch.

"Whatever…" Amy was about to take a risk in tasting her lunch until she saw Dexter walk by her. He waved at her and she blushed. "Oh my goodness! Did you see that, Blaze! Did you?!"

"Yep. So romantic" Blaze sighed

"Can't you stop being sarcastic for about 30 seconds?"

Blaze just smiled at her

"Where you off to after this?" she finished her apple and looked at Amy

"Home Ec. We're sewing" Amy pushed her tray away from her to show that she was finished "You?"

"Art" Blaze shrugged "I think we're just making pottery or something"

A lunch monitor came over to their table "Okay. You guys can go" he said "But take your trash"

Everyone at the table went over to the trash cans before going outside.

"Are you going to the mall with me after school, Blaze?"

"No, I'm sorry. I'm too busy sticking needles in my arms"

"Blaze!" Amy gave her a glare

"Okay, okay. Of course I'm going"

Amy smiled as she looked ahead to see Dexter walking towards them. _H-He can't be walking over here? He must be passing us. Yeah, that's it._

She the realized that his eyes were fixed on her

_Eye contact?! Not at me, right? RIGHT?!_

Amy gasped as Dexter stopped in front of her.

"Hey, Amy? What's going on?"

Amy looked at him in awe and Blaze jabbed her with her elbow

"N-Nothing" Amy clenched her arm and was about to yell at Blaze but Dexter put one hand on her shoulder

"You know, I see you almost every day but I never get the chance to talk with you normally" he said

Amy blushed and looked at the ground

"Well… you know… busy, busy" she laughed nervously

"I'll see you later, Amy" Blaze gave Amy a comforting smile before walking off

"Are you doing anything after school today?"

"I-I was going to the m-mall with, Blaze"

Dexter looked at her with a smiled that made her very nervous

"Okay, then. Would you like to go somewhere with me tomorrow?"

Amy's ears popped up in alarm

"You mean like a date?!" she tried to hold herself from screaming

"If you want to call it that, then sure"

Amy grinned at him

"Of course!"

"Great. Then, I'll see you at 4:00?"

"Totally"

"Cool. See ya, Amy" He waved at her before turning around and walking off

_Did Dexter—the most handsome boy in school—just ask me—the most normal girl in school—out?! _

A few seconds later Blaze noticed that Dexter was gone and walked back to Amy

"So, how'd it go?"

Amy grabbed Blaze's arms and jumped repeatedly while saying "He asked me! He asked me!"

"I'm taking that as 'great'…" Blaze sighed

* * *

After school ended, Amy told Blaze that she would meet her at about 3:30, so until then she decided to go pick up some groceries. The horns from cars honked and construction workers caused the whole ground to shake but Amy's mind was in peace.

_I'm going on a date with Dexter! That is so cool! I wonder why he is suddenly taking an interest in me…_

Amy shrugged, hoping that the answer to that question would probably unravel itself. As Amy turned the corner she couldn't help but hear someone groan… like they were in pain. She looked around, knowing that the person had to be close. Amy had to cross a skate park to get to the store and realized that the person was somewhere over there.

"Um… hello? I heard someone in pain" she called. Amy walked behind a skate ramp to see a blue hedgehog holding his ankle. She gasped, not expecting to see someone there, but then noticed the expression of pain on the hedgehog's face "Are you hurt?"

The blue hedgehog looked around nervously before finally looking at her

"No, I fine. Couldn't be better" he smiled at her, but Amy crossed her arms

"Then why were you groaning in pain?" she rolled her eyes. Not believing him for a second

"Oh, that wasn't me. There must be someone else here crying in pain"

Amy knelt down and reached for his ankle

"Let me see"

The hedgehog moved away from her

"No way. I'm fine, honest" he tried to explain

"Let me see it. I was taught how to do these things"

The hedgehog grabbed hold of the top of the ramp for support and stood up

"See? Told you I was fine"

"Let go of the ramp"

She saw him look at the ramp for a few seconds before slowly letting go. He stood straight up and smiled at her. Amy looked at his face and could see that he was feeling pain

"Which proves me right once again" he chuckled

Amy watched with suspicion as he grabbed his skateboard and walked away. She watched him walk away and disappear behind some trees. _He does seem okay… maybe I was wrong. But then why—_

She heard a cry of pain coming from where that hedgehog went and ran over to him. She wasn't surprised to see that once again, he was on the ground holding his ankle. He looked up at her and sighed

"Fine… I'm hurt…"

Amy smiled with satisfaction before bending down.

"Are you always so impulsive?"

He looked at her but said nothing. She looked him in the eyes and couldn't help but notice his adorable apple green eyes

"Just hold still and let me see"

He nodded. She pulled down his sock to reveal a small gash on his ankle

"Wow, no wonder you were in pain!" she heard of and seen pictures of gashes but never seen one in real life "How'd this happen?"

"Skating. Fell. You know the rest"

"Do you live far from here?"

"I live right across here, but if you're thinking about my parents helping me they won't because they're not there"

"Where are they?"

"They're on a trip for a week"

"So, you're all by yourself?!"

"Until then, yes"

Amy stood up and held out her hand

"I'll take you home, and then treat that gash"

He hesitated for a moment before grabbing Amy's hand and struggling to stand

* * *

"With all the excitement I forgot to ask your name" Amy said as she looked in his bathroom closet for something to disinfect his gash

"Sonic…" the blue hedgehog looked at his gash looking a little worried. When Amy turned around she saw this and smiled

"Don't worry about it, but anyway…" she opened the disinfecting spray and bent down

"This is going to hurt, isn't it?"

"Probably. What do you really like to do?"

Sonic shrugged

"Running"

Amy looked at Sonic and sighed

"Then what are you doing skateboarding?!"

"Hey, a guy has to have a second hobby" he laughed.

Amy took that moment to spray the disinfecting spray on his ankle, and she saw him almost jump out of his chair.

"Come on, Sonic. Clench the chair. Think of skateboarding." she said while spraying

"Skateboarding?! That's what got me in this!"

Sonic clenched his teeth, hoping that the pain would subside soon. He tried to keep is cool—not wanting a girl to see him cry like a baby-- and once Amy was done, he immediately relaxed.

"That hurt like heck…"

Amy just sighed as she took a bandage out and wrapped it around Sonic's ankle. Sonic rolled his eyes

"I guess I might as well know your name…"

Amy looked at him and shook her head in annoyance

"It's Amy. Amy Rose, and you could at least say thank you" she snapped

"Fine! Thank you, Amy" he smiled at her

"Ugh!" she stood up and brushed her dress. "I wonder if dirtying my dress was worth the trouble"

Sonic slowly stood up and walked around with caution

"Still hurts, but not bad"

He held out his hand to Amy

"Great job nurse. Here's my token of appreciation"

Amy laughed before shaking his hand. As they walked toward the door Amy looked at the time. 3:15.

"Whoops!" she gasped

"What's wrong?"

"I have to meet a friend at 3:30, so I better get going"

She waved at Sonic before running towards the door and going outside

"Leave the bandage on for about two days before unwrapping!' she shouted before running off

Sonic looked out the door and waved goodbye. When she was gone he closed his door and sat down on a couch with a grin on his face

Hmmmm....

someone is happy


	2. You're so Dense

Yep, yep.

The mall was packed today with girls shopping for the latest styles that were in the hottest magazines. Amy and Blaze never really took part in the style frenzy mostly because of the fights for cloths or jewelry. No, they just came for fun and for the simple enjoyment of trying to impress guys.

"So, you met a blue hedgehog at a skate park?" Blaze repeated

"Yes, Blaze. For the third time, yes."

Blaze looked at a dark purple dress and smiled

"Was he cute?"

Amy looked at Blaze with wide eyes

"Are you actually taking an interest in a boy?!"

Blaze just shrugged

"So, was he?"

Amy smiled sheepishly

"To tell you the truth…" she sighed and blushed "He was VERY cute"

Blaze opened her mouth to say something but Amy held her finger up

"But, I still like Dexter"

"What was his name?"

Amy sighed

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just spill"

"Okay, it was Sonic"

Blaze smiled and laughed

"Sonamy! That's a cute one!" Blaze almost dropped her purse from laughter

Amy's face turned red and she glared at her. Blaze noticed this and immediately stopped

"…or Dexamy…" Blaze said under her breath

"I just met the guy, Blaze! And he is kind of impulsive…. Why would I fall for him?"

"Hm… look who's talking…" Blaze smiled

"Shut up!"

Blaze picked out a pair of jeans and looked at Amy

"I wonder why we haven't seen him at school…"

She saw Amy take out her wallet

"I saw a lot of boxes around his house, so I think he just got here"

"Maybe we'll see him tomorrow"

To her pleasure, Amy smiled as she saw that she had enough money for the blue shirt she had liked

"Describe how 'Sonic' looked like"

"Well, he was blue—"

Blaze quickly pointed to the shirt Amy wanted

"Blue, huh? You must miss him already!"

Amy looked at the shirt and gasped. She hit Blaze on the arm hard, but the cat just burst out laughing

"I hate you, Blaze!"

* * *

At school, teenagers talked and laughed hoping to pass the time before the school bell rang. Even after the rude jokes Blaze made about Amy at the mall yesterday, she still talked to her with other girls as well.

"Nice shirt, Amy!" a black echidna exclaimed

"Thanks!" Amy smiled. Her blue shirt was a big hit, but she had warned Blaze about making fun of her again

"Yeah, it is" Blaze giggled

_Well, that didn't last long…_ Amy sighed. She looked at Blaze and crossed her arms to give her a hint

"Sorry! It just slipped out" Blaze joked

Before Amy could make a comeback, a hand rested upon her shoulder and she nearly screamed. When she turned around she grinned to find out that it was Dexter

"Hi, Dex!" she exclaimed but then blushed "I-I mean, hey" Amy said, trying not to sound overly dramatic

"Hey, Amy. We still on for this evening?"

To tell the truth, with all the drama yesterday, she had totally forgot, but was glad that he reminded her

"Of course. I actually forgot for a second there!" she laughed

Dexter's smiled turned into a frown

"You forgot about our date?"

Amy stopped laughing and wished she could take back her words

"O-Of course not! I-I was just kidding with you" she laughed nervously and Dexter smiled

"Good, cause' that's dumb for my girlfriend to forget our own date!" Now he was laughed but Amy frowned. He waved at her before he left and Amy turned to Blaze

"What a jerk!" Blaze exclaimed. Amy stomped her foot

"Don't say that, Blaze! He probably didn't mean to hurt my feelings!"

Blaze held her hands up

"Whoa, don't kill me"

Amy looked at the ground

"I'm sorry, Blaze… but still…"

Blaze looked at Dexter, who was talking with some other guys, and shook her head. Amy then smiled and looked at Blaze

"What?" Blaze stared at Amy, a little freaked out by her constant mood swings.

"He said that I was his girlfriend!" she jumped and laughed

"And?"

"I'm his girlfriend now!!"

"But he didn't even—"

"I have to tell EVERYBODY!" Amy shouted

The bell rang and Amy ran towards the door shouting "Dexter is my BF!" to everyone she saw. Even Dexter himself!

"This just isn't right" Blaze sighed. She was about to enter the building but then her attention was caught by a blue hedgehog walking in just before she did

Blaze looked at him with wide eyes and ran inside the building. He turned a corner and she ran towards where Amy's locker was.

"Amy! Guess what?!" she said

Amy closed her locker and looked at Blaze

"What?"

"I just saw Sonic walk into the building"

Amy's eyes widened and she looked around

"Seriously?"

"Yeah"

"Wow… I wonder where he is"

Amy saw Blaze point at something behind her and she turned around to see Sonic opening his locker that was about twelve lockers away from hers

"Found him" Blaze said

Sonic looked to his right and he looked at them for a second but then smiled

"What do you know, if it isn't Amy" he laughed as he walked towards them

"Hi Sonic! I didn't know you where coming to our school"

He shrugged

"I would have told you if I knew that you were going to this school"

Blaze cleared her throat and Amy laughed

"This is my best friend Blaze, Sonic"

He waved at Blaze

"Hey, Blaze"

Blaze walked up to him and crossed her arms

"Hello Sonic and let's get something clear…"

"Oh no!" Amy slightly hit her forehead and groaned knowing what was coming next

"If you EVER do anything hurtful to Amy," she held up her fist "Just remember that I'll always be there to kick your—"

Amy grabbed Blaze and pushed her away from him

"Okay! That's enough. Thank you Blaze" Amy laughed at Sonic's face expression of terror and fear

The warning bell came on and everyone started to head to their classrooms

"So, we'll see you later, Sonic" Amy said

"Okay. See you later Amy. Bye Blaze" Sonic waved at them before running off

"Aw, he seems sweet" Blaze placed a hand on Amy's shoulder "Those are the ones you have to watch" she teased

Amy brushed her hand away and rolled her eyes

"You really need a boyfriend…" Amy laughed before the two girls went their separate ways

* * *

"One more hour till my big date" Amy held out her arms and giggled. Blaze looked around, hoping that no one was watching

"Put the arms down, Amy! You're embarrassing me…" she said

"Whatever!"

"Hey Amy!" a voice called

They looked behind them to find that Sonic was running towards them

"Hi Sonic. What's up?" Amy asked

"Just wanted to talk to you guys" Sonic smiled at her

"More like you" Blaze whispered in Amy's ears

"Shut up" Amy whispered back

"You doing anything?"

"Actually," Amy twirled around "I'm going on a date with, the one and only, Dexter!" Amy bragged

"Dexter?"

"Yeah, the popular Dexter, who is SO dreamy!"

"Oh…" Sonic said, Blaze noticed that he looked a little disappointed "Well, I'm hanging out with Silver"

Blaze looked confused

"Silver?"

"Yep, he is usually hanging out with some boys at the same table as Dexter" said Sonic

"Oh! I've seen him before" Amy said "Don't really talk to him much"

"He's actually pretty cool. He was the first person I met at this school… besides Amy" he added

Amy looked at her watch and grinned

"I have to go Sonic! I have to find out what to wear for my date!" Amy grabbed Blaze's arm and ran off. Blaze managed to waved at him and he waved back

"Um… bye then…" …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"So, should I wear a dress or jeans and a shirt?" Amy asked while looking at Blaze

"Jeans and shirt" Blaze ate a potato chip from the bag

"Which shirt?" she opened her closet and revealed and varieties of shirts with different colors and different designs

"The purple one"

Amy sighed

"You're not just saying that because it's your favorite color, right?"

Blaze looked around and smiled

"Maybe…"

Amy rolled her eyes before picking out a light blue shirt and a red shirt

"Should I wear the light blue one to match his eyes…" Amy held up the red shirt "Or this one because it looks nice on me?"

"The purple one"

Amy threw the shirts at Blaze and she laughed

"You are so mean!" Amy screamed

"Okay! Okay! The red one then" Blaze sat on her bed

Amy glanced at her clock and smiled.

"30 more minutes!" she squealed

"Whooptie-do" Blaze sighed

Amy placed her hands on her hips

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing" Blaze ate another potato chip and Amy rolled her eyes

"Whatever"

Amy knew that Blaze never really liked Dexter, and what he said this morning didn't help the situation… but she didn't have to be so mean about it!

Blaze jumped off the bed and walked towards Amy's door

"Okay, I'm leaving. I know when I'm becoming a bother, so later" she walked out the door and Amy was left in her bedroom with 24 more minutes until her date…

* * *

Amy was startled as she heard her doorbell ring

"Honey, could you get the door?" her mother called from the kitchen

"Yes!" Amy said as she practically ran towards the door. When she opened it she found Dexter leaning against the wall and he smiled at her "Wow Dexter! You're right on time!"

"Well, I couldn't wait" he chuckled

"Amy, is that your friend?!" her mother asked, still in the kitchen

Amy smiled shyly

"Yes mom. We'll be back soon!"

"Okay! Take care!" Amy's mother said as they walked out the door

"Ready to go?" Dexter held out his hand to her, and she grasped it

"You bet!"

* * *

Amy walked with a bright smile as Dexter and her walked around the park, holding hands

"So Amy, what's your favorite color?"

"Um… that was random" Amy looked at him with confusion

"Well, since you're my girl now I have to know these things" Dexter smiled

"Oh, it's red" she said

Dexter scoffed

"Red? That's a nice color, but I prefer orange"

Amy smiled at him and giggled

"No wonder I see you wear that orange wristband all the time!"

Dexter laughed before he let go off her hand and went over to a bench. He moved to a side and gestured for her to sat down and gasped as she saw a blue hedgehog and another hedgehog talking at the lake in front of them. Impulsively, she stood up and started to wave

"Sonic! Hey!" she called and Dexter grabbed her arm

"Amy! What are you doing?" he whispered

"I was just trying to say hi…" she looked at him and noticed that he started to squeeze harder

"Hi Amy!"

Amy and Dexter saw Sonic and the other hedgehog walking towards them.

"Hey Amy. What are you doing here with…." Sonic trailed off as he saw Dexter's hand on Amy's arm. It didn't look very friendly…

Dexter let go of Amy and smiled

"Hey dudes" he glanced at Amy "What's up?"

Sonic looked at Dexter with suspicion

"Nothing… just talking" he said

Amy looked at them both and then at the silver hedgehog next to Sonic

"So!" she smiled as she got in between them "Is this Silver?" she asked Sonic, trying to change the subject

"Yeah, Sonic! You never fully introduced me to everyone!" Silver laughed nervously. He seemed to have the same idea Amy did

Sonic smiled "Sorry Silver" he pointed to Dexter "Silver, Dexter. Dexter, Silver" Sonic said with disgust before looking at Amy "And this is Amy Rose. Amy, meet Silver"

Amy held out her hand and Silver shook it

"Nice to meet you, Amy Rose"

Amy giggled "You can save the gentlemen treatment, just call me Amy"

Silver grinned

"Good, cause' that was going to get boring REALLY quick!"

Amy laughed and Dexter got in front of her

"Sorry guys, but Amy and I have to finish our date" Dexter gave them a smile, but it was clear that he was annoyed

Sonic crossed his arms

"Okay. We'll see you later Amy" Sonic said before turning around and walking away

Silver waved before running after Sonic

Amy rolled her eyes and stomped away. Dexter ran after her and grabbed her arm again

"Where are you going?" he asked

"Dexter! How could you be so mean to them?!"

Dexter wrapped his arms around her waist

"I'm sorry Amy, it's just…" he touched her face "I was just a little jealous that's all"

Amy placed her hands on his chest hoping to push away but he leaned towards her and kissed her

_What the heck?!_

He pulled away and Amy starred at him in astonishment

"I don't want anyone else getting with you" he kissed her again and Amy forgot about why she was even mad

Oooohhh…

Awww….

Moving on!


	3. This Feeling

This is the last chapter that I made....

Butterflies floated in Amy's stomach and she smiled to herself as she laid on her back on her bed.

"Amy? Are you okay? You've been in there for a while.." her mother knocked on the door

"I'm fine mom!" she shouted back

She had to tell someone! This wasn't something you could just hold in! Amy reached for the phone and dialed Blaze's number

_Ring!_

No answer

_Ring! Ring!_

Nothing still

Ri- "Hello?"

"Blaze! Guess what?!" Amy screamed in the phone

"Amy, warn me when you are about to do that! My ears are precious!" Blaze shouted

Amy rolled her eyes

"Dexter kissed me!"

"WHAT?! Just a second, I need to go get some water and spit it out to show shock"

"Stop it Blaze!" Amy flipped around so that she was now laying on her stomach "Oh my gosh Blaze, I feel a weird feeling in my stomach, I feel my heart jump at his presence, I feel—"

"Do you feel love?"

"Huh?"

"Love. Do you feel love?"

"OF COURSE I DO! Would I be having these feelings if I weren't in love?"

Blaze sighed

"I guess, but it doesn't sound like love to me…"

"No offence Blaze, but what would you know about love? You never act serious when a "love scene" or "love book" is mentioned!" Amy giggled

Amy couldn't see Blaze's face but she could tell that if she were here right in front of her, she would be giving her a glare right about now

Her friend went silent and Amy frowned

"Blaze—"

"I guess you're right" Blaze made a laugh "I'll see you later Amy, I have to go"

"Um, Okay… bye"

She hung up the phone.

_Was Blaze actually offended by my comment?, she wondered_

Blaze? Offended?! She was the one always offended by something Blaze said, but very rarely the other way around.

Something was different… very different…

* * *

"Hi Amy, what's up?" Dexter asked as he walked up to Amy. She smiled

"Nothing really. You?"

He shrugged

"Just talking to the cutest girl in school"

Amy giggled and blushed. Dexter noticed that Blaze and Sonic were walking towards them so he waved at Amy

"See you soon, Amy" he winked at her before walking to this group of boys

"There you are Amy. We were looking for you" Blaze said

"Hey guys. Did you see that? He totally likes me!" she smiled

Sonic's weight shifted from one foot to another

"So what are you doing after school, Amy?" he asked

"Nothing really"

Blaze smiled

"How about we three go do something then?"

Sonic nodded in agreement

"Cool! But could my friend Silver come, too?"

"Why not? He seemed like a nice guy when I met him, so I know you'll love him Blaze!"

Blaze shrugged

"Okay. 4:00?"

Sonic and Amy looked at each other

"4:00" they said in unison

* * *

"Okay class! I am going to pass out these permission slips to you for a field trip we are going to have on Saturday, which is tomorrow" the teacher said as she passed out the slips

A hand was raised

"Yes Sally?"

"Are we the only one's going?"

"No dear, Mr. Jerry and Mrs. Addison's class is coming as well"

Yes! Those are the classes with Blaze, Sonic, Silver, and Dexter in them!, Amy smiled at this thought

"But of course save your excitement for tomorrow and work today"

The class groaned

"Class! Be quit now!" her voice boomed around the room and the class hushed "Thank you" he smiled before turning around to take out a math book

But Amy's mind was on how great the trip would be would her best friends

* * *

RING! The bell sounded through the whole school and Amy ran out of her classroom. She ran to her locker to see Blaze and Sonic waiting for her

"Blaze, did you hear about the trip?"

"Yeah. Cool huh?"

Amy opened her locker and looked at Sonic

"What about you, Sonic? You haven't said anything"

He shrugged

"Seems okay"

"You seem very excited" Blaze smiled. Besides Amy, sarcasm was Blaze's best friend

"Well, is doesn't sound very exciting. They didn't even tell us where we were going"

"That's because it's supposed to be a surprise" Amy said

As Amy closed her locker she gasped to see Dexter right next to her

"Heard about the trip?"

"Dexter, you scared me!" Amy could hear Blaze giggle behind her. Probably laughing at her reaction from Dexter's surprise attack

"Well, did you?"

"Yeah, I heard. Cool huh?!" she smiled at him

"The only thing I'm excited about, is being with you there" he wrapped his arm around her and she blushed.

Sonic looked at Blaze with a worried look. Blaze couldn't help but groan in disgust. To answer their prayers, the bell rang.

"I'll see you guys later" Sonic said quickly before walking off. Blaze waved at him but he didn't reply

Dexter unwrapped his arms from around Amy's body, and winked.

"See you soon, Amy" Dexter walked off and Amy sighed happily

Amy looked at Blaze and grinned

"Isn't he dreamy?" she squealed

"Yeah. He's perfect" Blaze took her books out of her locker. Amy looked around with confusion

"Where's Sonic?"

"He left to go to class"

Amy frowned

"He could at least have said bye!" Amy closed her locker with a pouty face

"But he did" Blaze said

"Oh…" Amy shrugged "I'll see him at 4:00 anyway" she waved before walking to her next class

Blaze sighed at how blind her friend was

* * *

Sonic walked home as he kicked a stone on the sidewalk. Silver had said to meet him at the skate park so they both could go meet up with the girls

He hoped that the trip would be more exciting than it sounded, but he knew that if Dexter was there that he probably wouldn't have a very good time. It was weird for him though. Every time Dexter came, a feeling of rage and anger was rise inside him. He didn't like that feeling so he figured that the only way to get away from it was to walk away… but then the feeling would get stronger. But why?

Sonic kicked the rock hard and it rolled into the street in front of the skate park. He crossed the street and saw Silver waiting for him by a ramp. The same ramp where he first met Amy, A smile crept up on his face at the memory.

"Hey Sonic! Ready?" Silver asked

"You bet" the two started to walk towards the park to meet Amy and Blaze

"So their names are Amy and Blaze, right?"

"Correct. They're pretty cool"

"Where did you first meet them?"

"Well Amy introduced me to Blaze, but I met Amy at the skate park. She fixed a cut that I had"

"What did she say when you told her about your parents?"

"Oh! Well um, she was a little surprised you know…" Sonic said quickly

They were silent for a moment

"You didn't tell her that your parents died…. did you?"

Sonic looked at Silver and sighed

"Not yet…"

"What did you tell her then?"

Sonic placed his hands behind his head

"That they were on vacation for a week"

"…Sonic, why didn't you tell her?"

"I just didn't want to… Okay? Now, can we forget about it?" Sonic shouted

Silver shrugged

"If you want to," Silver said "But you're gonna have to tell her soon" he added

Sonic looked at the ground, knowing that he was right

* * *

"I hope the boys can bowl, cause I sure can't" Amy laughed

"If they brag about how well they can bowl, then it'll be the last thing they say" Blaze smiled. She had always been the girl for threatening

Amy looked up and saw Sonic with Silver walking towards them. She waved at them before grabbing Blaze's hand. She ran towards them and smiled

"Hey guys! We decided to go to the bowling alley!" Amy raised her arms in the air to make it sound more cool

Silver smiled

"I love bowling" he commented

Blaze crossed her arms

"Are you any good?"

Silver shrugged

"I'm okay"

"Hm. Modesty, nice choice" she grinned

Sonic looked at Silver

"Don't worry Silver. She won't kill you unless you do something stupid" Sonic laughed

Amy laughed as well and Blaze just rolled her eyes

"What about you Sonic? Are you good at bowling?" Amy asked

"I guess so"

Sonic looked in the direction that they were going

"Let's stop wasting time hanging out here! Let's get going!'

* * *

"Oh yeah! Another Strike!" Sonic cheered

Amy grabbed her pink bowling ball and laughed

"You won't be in the lead for long!" she pushed Sonic and held up the ball

Blaze and Silver just looked at them and then at each other

"Amy sure is competitive…" Silver chuckled

"Same for Sonic"

They saw Amy jump in the air as she saw the pink bowling ball hit all the pins

"Booya! Strike! In your face!" Amy gloated. Sonic just rolled his eyes

"This looks like a game just for them so how about we…" Silver gestured to a hang out area not far away

Blaze smiled and winked at him

"Don't try to pull any fast ones on me" she said and he nodded in agreement

Silver stood up and held out his hand to her. She looked at it with confusion. Was it some sort of fist bump? A hand shake? A prank?

"Need help?" he asked. His smile was sweet, and she couldn't help but feel awkward at the thought of her thinking that.

She regained her thoughts to focus on the here and now, and stood up slowly.

"Thanks but I'm good. My legs are perfectly fine" she quickly walked over to the teen area, leaving Silver looking puzzled, but amused.

Blaze, in all her life, had never experienced anything like that. Sure, in the past she hung around tons of guys, but that was mostly throwing mud pies in their faces, and not one of them had offered to help her up when she had fallen. She had scraped her knee and broken her arm, and they still threw last minute stacks of mud at her. Back then, she was wimpy. Now she was stronger. _**Back then**_, she needed the help and compassion of others. _**Now**_ she could take care of herself without any regrets. Letting a boy help you with the simple things was a weakness to Blaze. She didn't need the sympathy of any guy, and she wasn't going to give in to Silver no matter how sweet he, or his smile, was…

She took out her wallet, getting ready to insert a couple of coins into the pinball machine. She was surprised to see that the game was already starting up. A coin already placed in the side of the machine. She looked up to see a sweet smiling Silver, waiting for her to start. Darn that smile.

"You know I have coins as well…"

He shrugged "Just wanted to do you a favor. You already paid for the food"

A favor? Blaze sighed. She didn't need favors. No one ever gave her favors in the past, and the almighty Lord in heaven, decides to send an angel to "do her a favor" now? A question arose. She had to ask it.

"Do you want something from me? A pizza? A drink? Money?" she shoved her wallet into her coat pocket. No guy was taking _**her**_ money.

Silver looked at her with a questioning grin "I don't want anything from you. I just want to be nice" and with that, he went off to find a game that he wanted to play.

She looked at the pinball machine with confusion. Her mind couldn't quite grasp the idea that someone, she barely knew, was trying to be nice to her. Truly God was trying to play with her mind.

I guess we got a little Silvaze action there.

Now, I shall think of a story that will actually be good enough to finish....


End file.
